FAQ
__TOC__ I forgot my password! To reset your password, please go to our password reset page by clicking here. It asks for your e-mail and it will send you a link to reset your password. How can I start my own world? Every new player gets a "starter deed". The deed is in your inventory. It is a small forest realm. When you're on the overworld, select the deed. When you select the deed, places to create a new castle will be highlit as green circles. Walk near to, and select a green circle to create your castle. Now that your castle is created, jump into it to start mining and building your world. Note that new realms will have a few "gifts". How can I get more stuff to build with? Look in the overworld for Natural Mines. There are forest mines, arctic mines, tropical mines, desert mines, and mountain mines. Each mine has it's own unique items that you can mine and collect to build with. Also, while mining, you will ocassionally find cubits, which you can use to buy stuff in the Cubit Store. Uh oh! My precious castle/realm disappeared! Where did it go? Castles are a little temporary on the Overworld. But don't worry. You didn't lose your work. When a castle "decays" it goes back to your inventory and you can re-plant it in the overworld. Why do castles decay? Because many players come by just to have a look and never end up really playing the game. If we left a starter castle in place for all of them the overworld would quickly fill up and there would be no room for new players. "But I love the little island beach front property I chose and I wanted to keep it!", you say. Well... Castles don't decay immediately. How quickly a castle decays depends on many things. It depends primarily on how much building you've done. The more extensively you've built in your castle the longer it lasts. A big project won't decay easily. It also depends on when you last visited. In most cases, if you're building every day, your castle will never decay. It depends if you're using a starter castle or a deed you bought with cubits. Non-starter deeds last longer. (up to a certain number of blocks built and then they behave normally) It also depends on whether you added a castle skin on your castle. We assume if you love it enough to give it a special custom skin it's important to you, and so we double the time it takes to decay. The realm decay rules #When a player makes a starter realm, and then exits the game, that realm is removed from over-world and put back in their inventory. Of course, anything they did in the realm is preserved, they will just have to put it down again the next time they play. #Once a starter realm reaches 250 blocks placed, it will then stay in over-world as long as the owner goes back into it once per 24 hours. If not, back to inventory it goes. #Once any realm reaches 3000 blocks placed, that period increases to 6 days. #Beyond 10k blocks placed, it goes to 3 months. #Changing the skin of the castle doubles the above times. #We will introduce special items to increase these times. Source of rules How does crafting work? You can use Crafting Station (Anvil, Forge, Workbench, Distiller or Extractor) to craft new items/block. When you walk up to one of these drag items from your inventory into the slots, and a list of items you can make will appear. Forge, Distiller and Extractor work a little differently. They require time to heat the item you drag in and fuel to heat it with. See the Recipes Page for which items can be heated. Forges can be fueled with any Trunk. For more info abour recipe, please go to Craftin Page. What and where is the cubit store? The cubit store is a place to spend cubits you find. You can get to it by pressing (or clicking) on your player and waiting for the popup menu. (there's also a menu button in the top left corner) In the cubit store you can buy all kinds of useful items. Many of these items can also be mined and crafted. If you want more cubits you also have the option to buy some in the cubit store. What is the difference between a Room and a Castle? A room is a new realm you can build in, but to get there you have to place a magical door in a realm you already have. A castle is the same, but the entrace can be placed on the main world map. How do I use a castle skin or door skin? Click on the skin, and then while it is selected, click on the door or castle to change it's design. Why is my player suddenly walking very slowly? If you collect too many items you will become over-burdened. Drag you inventory up further and you'll see items in the yellow and red zones. Move items out of these zones to walk fast again. Too many items, but you want to keep them? Consider building a chest to put your extra items in. Chests can be protected by sentries. How can I prevent other players from breaking my designs? #Open the popup menu (click or press and hold on your player, or use the menu button in the upper left). Once the menu is open, you can select "Realm Setup". From there you can choose who's allowed to build in your realm. #For PC version, you can setup your realm using Computer. Click Computer and click "Realm Setup". From there you can choose who's allowed to build in your realm. I'm lost! How can I find a friend or a realm? Open the popup menu (click or press and hold on your player, or use the menu button in the upper left). If you're on the overworld, the popup menu will let you select "Sky Map". From there you see an overview of all the realms. You can also use the search feature on the bottom to search for a particular realm or for a friend. #For Pc version, go to menu and click Friends Menu to go to your friend. If you're in overworld, you can click "Sky Map" icon in upright and search realm in the search box. How can I use my player from a different computer? While you're on the main menu, click or press and hold your player to bring up the popup menu. From there choose "Manage Account". Add a password for your player, and you can use the same menu on a different computer to setup your player and password there. Everything you build is stored on the cubic castles server so there's no need to transfer any files. How can I play with my friends? Open the popup menu (click or press and hold on your player, or use the menu button in the upper left). Select "Friends". From there you can invite a friend by name or, if they're nearby, just click on their name in the list. Once they accept your invitation you can find them using the sky map and you can also use the realm setup to let them help you build your realms. Do plants grow? They don't grow randomly, but if you plant berry bushes or rubber trees, they will eventually replenish their supply, allowing you to make farms. They don't require special soil or ground blocks. How do I level up my Pet? Simply feed your pet a Pet Treat (Obtainable from the Cubit Store) by dragging a single Pet Treat onto your Pet, then do whatever you normally would do to level up.